regards égarés
by Stiilinski
Summary: Il y avait Blaise, puis Pansy, puis Malefoy, puis Théo, et puis elle. Elle, elle, toujours et encore elle. Dans son esprit, elle n'est jamais partie. Mais aujourd'hui Blaise se marie, et il doit faire un choix. [BZ/DG]


« Il est l'heure, mon fils. »

J'hausse les sourcils à l'entente du surnom. Elle ne m'a jamais appelé mon fils. Elle ne s'est jamais vraiment rendu compte que j'étais son gosse, je pense. J'passais pour son petit frère, la plupart du temps. J'étais son ange, son trésor, mais je n'ai jamais été son fils. Du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. C'est qu'aussi, je me marie, aujourd'hui. Je deviens un homme en épousant une pimbêche de sang-pur venue directement de France. J'ne la supporte pas mais les traditions sont les traditions, et il faut perpétuer la pureté de notre sang. Mais malgré l'heure, la date et le moment, je ne peux m'empêcher de douter... Seront-ils présents ? Mon regard se tourne vers celui de ma mère et je sais qu'elle lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle sait ce que je ressens, ma mère. Alors j'attends sa réaction, car je sais que ça va arriver... Et ça arrive.

« Je les connais, Blaise. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils seront là. »

Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne les connait pas. Mais je souris. Personne ne les connait aussi bien que moi. Qu'importe, je souris comme le sang-pur que je me dois d'être. Je suis le seul à les connaitre par cœur et je sais très bien qu'ils doivent surement avoir autre chose à faire que venir à mon mariage. Et soit dit en passant, ça se comprend tout à fait. Mon sourire sonne faux mais ça a l'air de suffire à ma mère alors elle me prend le bras, réajuste le col de ma chemise et passe sa main sur mon crâne. Elle veut croire que je peux redevenir heureux avec ce mariage. Pas moi. Pas en me mariant avec une française que je n'ai vu que trois fois. Pas en pensant que mes meilleurs amis ne seront pas là. Pas en me disant que même s'ils sont là, elle, elle n'y sera pas. Et elle ne sera plus jamais nulle part. Et putain, ça fait mal de se dire ça. Je secoue doucement la tête, comme pour chasser mes propres pensées. Si je me mets à me remémorer son visage, je ne vais jamais pouvoir avancer. Je vais juste pouvoir aller m'asseoir dans un coin et pleurer. Je me dois de faire bonne figure, je n'ai pas le choix. Surtout pas aujourd'hui. C'est là que je demande si je ne suis pas en train de faire la plus belle connerie de ma vie.  
>En tout cas, elle, elle ne l'aurait pas fait. Surement qu'elle aurait couru, qu'elle se serait barrée. Elle aurait fui son propre mariage, elle en était capable. Elle serait allée voir ses parents et leur aurait dit, les défiant du regard, qu'elle ne voulait pas faire ça. Sous ses airs de pimbêche, elle était courageuse. Parfois, je me demande si elle méritait vraiment Serpentard. Si nous tous, sangs-purs de notre état, on ne méritait pas autre chose que la maison des méchants. Tout ça à cause de la putain de valeur de notre sang. En tout cas, elle n'aurait pas philosophé, elle. Elle aurait fui, une clope dans la bouche, un rictus sur les lèvres, et se serait enfuie là où elle en avait envie.<br>Alors pourquoi moi, je ne pouvais pas faire ça ? Trop de considération pour ma famille ? Un désir de satisfaire ? Je sais ce qu'elle dirait, elle dirait que je suis un lâche, trop con pour obéir à mes propres envies. Elle m'enverrait une bouffée de cigarette au visage avant de reprendre et de me dire que je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un petit bourge, une pâle copie de Malefoy, un sang-pur trop attaché à sa petite vie pour se démarquer. Je me gratte la joue, sentant le bras de ma mère faire pression sur le mien. Elle attend que je marche ou que je fasse quelque chose. J'ai pas envie, c'est bien pour ça que je ne bouge pas. Je suis en pleine réflexion Maman, je ne sais pas si tu vois. Peut-être que je devrais tout arrêter, courir, me casser. Aller la retrouver, dans sa prison pour l'éternité. Appeler Théo et me défoncer avec lui, ramener des filles dans mon lit. Faire un truc de ma vie. Ou alors...

« Je peux pas faire ça. »

Eh merde. C'est sorti. J'étais encore en train de penser mais je l'ai dit quand même. Parfois, je me dis que toute cette consanguinité entre les sangs-purs a dû réduire considérablement notre Q.I. Je jette un coup d'oeil à ma mère qui a soudainement lâché mon bras. Elle ne bouge pas, un air de "t'es pas sérieux, reviens ici avant que je te tue" sur le visage. J'envisage les quelques options qui se présentent à moi. J'avise ma baguette dans ma poche, le regard psychopathe de ma mère et je choisis de jouer à mon jeu favori : la fuite. Je me mets à courir comme un première année, dévalant les marches et les escaliers. J'ouvre des portes au hasard, je tombe sur ma fiancée qui se regarde dans la glace, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe. J'arrive dehors, je détaille les invités. J'appréhende ce que je vois. Je me déplace vers eux, cherchant trois têtes connues. Puis, soudain, je les vois. Pansy m'aperçoit en premier et elle comprend tout de suite que quelque chose ne va pas. Elle donne un coup de coude à Malefoy - je l'ai toujours appelé par son nom, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, qui me regarde d'un air étonné. Enfin, Théo lève les yeux. Il fume. Pour changer. Une lueur d'incompréhension passe dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne comprenne que j'ai décidé de tout foutre en l'air. Pour changer. Il attrape Pansy et Malefoy par la main, et les fait courir un peu plus loin. Je les observe un quart de seconde puis les rejoins.

« On s'en va. »

Je dis ça comme un ordre, mais c'est tout un ordre tellement désespéré qu'ils ne cherchent pas à protester. J'attrape leurs mains, attendant un Crac sonore qui ne tarde pas à se faire entendre. Je ferme les yeux, apercevant pour la dernière fois le manoir Zabini. Et lorsque je les rouvre, on est à Manchester. Pansy me regarde d'un oeil inquisiteur, comprenant où nous nous trouvons mais ne saisissant pas pourquoi. Je l'ignore et j'avance. Malefoy veut me suivre mais Théo le retient pas le bras. Comme quoi, c'est Théo qui capte le mieux, dans les vapes ou pas. Je marche dans les rues de la ville anglaise en cherchant un endroit familier. Puis je le vois. Les portes sont là. Je les pousse, et j'entre. Tout n'est que silence. Tout n'est que douce violence. Ça me frappe sans un mot et une larme roule sur ma joue. Trois pas vers la gauche, huit vers la droite, encore à gauche et c'est la cinquième. C'en est devenu mécanique. Je cherche un nom du regard, comptant les tombes au rythme de mes pas.  
>Et c'est alors que je l'aperçois. Mon carnet est toujours là. Son nom est toujours gravé sur la pierre. Ma peine est toujours présente. Et mon amour pour elle, luttant contre vents et marée, ne cesse d'exister. Je m'accroupis, passant mes doigts sur les lettres sculptées. Daphné Greengrass, qu'il y a marqué. C'est fou l'effet que me fait son nom, même après toutes ces années. Même après l'accident, la Pansy en pleurs, le Malefoy bourré, le Théo défoncé et la Daphné inanimée. Morte. Et moi, à côté, qui commence à chialer, en criant que je l'aimais, que c'était moi qui aurait dû crever, pas elle. Elle n'a jamais mérité ça comme sort. Jamais. Je sens que je pleure et j'entends des pas derrière moi. Pansy à ma droite, sa tête sur mon épaule, Théo à ma gauche, me souriant tristement et Malefoy derrière, se cachant. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, on est enfin réunis tous les cinq. Parce qu'importe si Daphné a perdu la vie, ça n'changera rien à ce qu'elle était. Rien que pour ça, je ne me marierai pas. Parce qu'elle n'était pas parfaite ma Daphné, elle avait des yeux trop noirs, un rire trop aigu, une voix trop grave, des cheveux trop bouclés, des lèvres trop pulpeuses, des manières pas assez maniérées et une répartie trop prononcée. Elle contemplait le monde du haut de son piédestal, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait, n'foutait que ce dont elle rêvait et emmerdait toute sa lignée. Elle choquait sa petite sœur, fumait, s'droguait, buvait et parfois, même, lorsque l'envie lui prenait, elle étudiait. C'était un monde, Daphné.<br>C'était _mon _monde.


End file.
